dammedfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive: Clearly Lathyrus
Clearly Lathyrus is a bonded shadow demon who is currently a DEVIL research subject. He was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and was among the first bonded. He is bonded to London Knight. Personality *Charismatic, SO MUCH CAMADERIE, BEECH. He has the charm of a suit-wearing gentlefellow. *Selfless, he would TRY to protect those cares about *Intelligent, but mostly for his own amusement and tendency to wreck things later. *Loyal, because FRIENDSHIP. See Selfless. *Frivolous, he can be so very silly. TAP-DOODLING MUTHATRUCKER. *Capricious, because no one knows wtf he's thinking about. It's better that you don't know anyway. *Inquisitive, once he's interested, he wants to know about everything. So you better hide yo kids, hide yo wife, and hide your husband too cus he be interested in errthang out there. *Restless/Gets bored easily, that's why he has so many weird hobbies. Next thing you know he's gone bungee jumping from the cliffs because he probably would. *Can be Irritable, few have ever seen him angry, but when he's vexed he's extremely disagreeable. RIGHT, LIET?!!?!?! *Is known to be ruthless. omg this is gettin repetitive. remind me to fix this when I'm not tired. Background Pre-bond He was a demon. Everything was awesome in the old days of mofoing America but you know what WASN'T awesome?! MUTHATRUCKER COULDN'T TAP DANCE. THAT WAS NOT COOL. So he waited a whole buncha years until he heard of DAMMED. THEN HE GOT HIS RUMP OVER SO HE CAN BECOME AWESOME. he also had two irreplacable friends. MORE ON THAT LATER SOMEDAY. Post-bond Years 1+2 HE GOT A HUMAN FORM AND MADE FRIENDS. FRIENDS. also managed to underestimate his human form many times and it took a while for him to note of its flaws. BUT OH WELL LOOK AT HIM TAP DOODLE ACROSS THE HALLWAYS IT'S ALL GOOD BABY Year 3 HE SORT OF CONTINUED MAKING FRIENDS and gained new abilities during training. on some occasions he questioned the order of DAMMED and realized his inner fear of losing his individuality. But jenner was like "THINK LIKE A DUCK AND F*CK THE RULES" and Clearly was lik e "OQUOI MAN" THERE WAS THE BASEMENT. BUT I THINK WE ALL KNOW THAT. He was also sorted into the joker house. JOKERS 5EVER LOSERS. Year 4 YEAH MORE TRAINING. Then Fedex came to pick up the recruits and deliver them to the local sweatshop for producing chemicalized meats in Antartica. SOMETHING LIKE THAT. after the big fight on the fedex ship he gets knocked over into the water and KNOCK OUT OH NO WHAT HAPPENED. wake on the beach feelin like p-diddy. despite the feast that was offered to the recruits beecauset there was FOOD AND YUMYUMS AND NOMNOMS LIKE IN THE WALKING DEAD, he decided to look for his partner instead because PRIORITIES. afterwards he was angst but his bro Leon cheered him up yo. days passed and shelters and stuff. Clearly was getting used to his new environment but f*** the sun. He occassionaly comes to learn about the island he calls Wendy (who knows if he felt like she was a wendy or it's a Peter Pan/Neverland reference) by one of the council members Legba. anyway, CARRY ON TRAINING AND SMILING FOR THE SAKE OF EVERYBODY. good thing he was already cray cray before the fedex trip started LOL I SAID FE''DEX''. more to come on this shindig. SIX MONTHS LATER errbody gets back on boat to DEVIL. COMMENCE THE SEASICKNESS and his newfound enemy: CROCS. Powers Clearly's usual fighting often techniques include brutal tricks, quirky tactics, and sneaky sabotages, which is not limited using poison gas and blinding their vision with shadows. He does not believe in fair fights due to his own beliefs on survival, based on frequent experience as a demon before he joined DAMMED. Because of his tendency to be exceptionally aggressive and merciless while fighting, he has faced consequences with the authorities of DAMMED. The way he controls shadows resembles black ink flowing freely in water. Active *'Shadow Walking:' His most basic ability is to be able to travel back and forth using the shadows. (see more details in The Shadows) *'Umbrakinesis:' (learned) He is able to manipulate shadows as either a freeform substance or use them as semi-solid weapons, including dagger-like projectiles, vine-like binding contraptions, and "blindfolds". He is also currently developing objects such as bags from shadows. Recently he's learned to conjure circus-like contraptions such as 'shadow trampolines'. It's been observed that he uses them to bounce high and cover greater distance as well as showing off an acrobatic performance. On his free time, he enjoys using shadow strings to make string figures. *'Sourcing:' (learned) he can get shadows from yours. Initially can only collect shadows from his own or within his reach or from his shadow gland in his tail bud. he can now gather shadows from farther, particularly unpredictable places. (eg. others' shadows, distant trees, underneath clothing) *'Storage:' (learned from Legba) After noticing that Legba, the shadow demon leader of the Council, could retrieve items from his own shadow, Clearly eagerly asks to learn the trick. Although he struggled with much difficulty on discerning between an individual shadow and the darkness of the Shadows itself, he is slowly grasping the basics. He often uses a rock he dubbed Bjorn to practice with. *'Poison Gas': he can kill you with this baby Passive *'Night Vision:' DANANANANANANANANANANA BATMAAAAAAAAAAAN Weaknesses His weaknesses include having poor defense, as a single direct hit can falter him and critical injuries can hinder him. He can be easily paralyzed by other elements, such as by being frozen, burned, and especially electrocuted. His eyes are one of the most sensitive weak points as he lacks certain optical features like eyelids; bright flashes or emitters can blind him temporarily. Also, due to being a cold-blooded demon species, he tends to get cold very easily, though this does not necessarily mean he enjoys the heat. Physiology Demon Form He's a foxy one, I gotta say. Human Form Ironically, despite his fulfilled wish to be human, he's probably one of the least human-looking demon recruits. I mean, rabbit ears, glowing white eyes, white vapor from his eyes and mouth? 4 fingered hands with sharp claws and more teeth than the osborn family? His upper half having an albinic complexion that's like a mutation from the bonding? a flower tail? C'mon! Well, at least you can give him credit for his fashion sense. He looks pretty good with suspenders and a fedora hat. *'Natural Insomnia:' he watches you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake. but if his human form absorbs enough physical fatigue he can knock out randomly, regardless where he is. *He frequently uses close-range physical attacks such as kicking and slashing or cutting. He may use his sharp teeth to tear or hold the target in a tight bite, but this occurs rarely in his human form. *After the basement incident, he started learning to use guns with the help of Cillian Bradley in order to make up for his lack of long-range attacks. He began to master marksmanship over time, but has not picked up his gun training since the shipwreck. *Alongside his vision, he has a very high sense of hearing. However, his sense of smell is very poor. Relationships London Knight Although not close nor affectionate toward his partner, Clearly has held a cooperative relationship with London ever since they were bonded. Normally when together, Clearly enjoys playfully pestering London and trying to get him to smile more often. During training he instructs London on how to manipulate shadows and shadewalk. In turn, he is quite often lectured by his partner about common courtesy and developing a sense of maturity. This has steadily influenced Clearly's progress in restraining his temper and aggression. Aside from his constant harassment, Clearly truly cares about London (if not his dignity) and sees him as a very good, important friend. He has faith that London can take care of himself by his own methods, though this does not mean he won't defend him in dire situations. He knows himself that he would not hesitate to tear apart those physically threatening London. Also, due to an unforeseen event, his alias for London is Chester. Friends Alizea Moreaux: A fun companion to laugh with, plus someone else to mock London's dignity. NYAR HAR HAR HAR HAR HAR. Bell: He finds her very charming and enjoys her company. Commence shoe-finding Cinderella rp. Also teaches her and Sibbi about shadewalking. Evie De Havilland: He had fun hanging out with her. It was GREAT. Harlan Felidae: She's very fuzzy and cuddly. /Best person to be with when it's cold. Jace Barnard: One of the few people that can patiently put up with his recklessness. Except that one time he murder-scarred Gio. But otherwise, he's very reliable. F yeah doctors. Jenner: Buddies ever since they tried to kill each other in a sparring fight. Clearly likes to talk to him and sometimes goes to him for advice and counseling. Kai Fujiwara: The nice guy. He likes nice guys. Nice guys are awesome. They keep you saaaaaaane. Leon Sylph: BEST FRIEND AT THE BASE BABY. Liethell Rotolo: As ridiculous as he can be, he somehow sees the good in him. He likes theatre, so that automatically makes him awesome. Plus he's a healer. Bonus points. BONUS. Todd Barnard: Along with Cillian, he helped preventing him from running from the safe premises of the base and had fun wheelie times later. Todd also saved him from a cold. Is that important? Cappy: Will be explained later. Frederick (deceased): Will be explained later. Allies Anelace: sparred with her and is going to need improvement fighting against holy types. Legba: Taught clearly about storing and conjuring objects from the ground. Bjorn: a rock that Clearly picked up to practice summoning from the ground. It is his Boone. Acquaintances Addule: Has talked to him several times, thinks he's a pleasant dude to converse with. Ambrose Crowley: Met him once at base. purposely cut his hand for Ambrose to heal because he was told by Liet that if he gets irritated, he'll have kittens. He didn't birth kittens. Clearly was disappoint. Carter Montgomery Buford Follingsworth-Heath Piddledown III: Danced with this dude until he caused him to choke. Was a useless dude later. Cianan Willard: Cool dude he sparred with once. Ended with a sharp injury on his leg. Cillian Bradley: He's hilarious at times. Why are redheads and gingers so funny to Clearly? Also taught him how to use guns. Gilbert: He gave him that name and thus it stayed. Somehow. Gioele Novikoff: Mostly the guy he nearly killed. 2nd battle was when Gio critically injured Clearly. This recruit is the best example of highlighting Clearly's ferocious reputation. Iago: Buddy to eat rancid meat with. Jiao Long: Former joker and partially suspicious, but not very much else. Micro: Tap danced with him while micro was in his demon form, a game of shadows and who could make the most noise. At was comic relief while Addy and Cilli and Donni were talkin' srs bsns. That was his first time meeting him. Also grieved at Micro's grave because friends are friends regardless how long he knew them for. It was SAD. Mika Esiban: Fun dude for the time being until he was dragged back to the infirmary to rest up the rest of his leg. Felt bad for him when he died but probably not as much as for Micro. Mao: Met her first time during a mission to save a village being invaded by demons. He assaulted her from a tree using poison gas. When she and jo came to base, he immediately suspected her and informed Captain Love and Jenner. Sibbi Caspersen: Teaching the doobtoober how to shadewalk. He thinks he's highly amusing and likes him for that. Tsuyu Yoruno: Also known as Nurse Tsu while he's Doctor Clearly because each time they're with each other, they somehow happen to be treating a hapless, suffering dude. First time was when Clearly was removing a bullet from Liet's back and Tsu helped a choking Carter. Aside from that, he mostly knows her as Leon's partner. Zasha Belikov: He keeps screwing with the air vents. It got on the captain's nerves very often. Ahould I mention that he sort of argued with Zasha about partners when he was giving out the consequences? Not Friends Flash cameras: THEY BURN HIS EYES. SCREW FAME AND PAPARAZZI NOW. Sun: IT'S TOO HOT AND BRIGHT AT THE BEACH. FORGET FLORIDA. Water vehicles: While riding water vehicles, he tends to get very seasick. The first time he ever threw up was on the ship that was supposedly sending the recruits to Facility 66. Above ground transportation: He has gained an anxiety, if not fear, for elevators during his stay at DAMMED due to the constant momentum that surrounds him in a captured space. This anxiety passes on to other air vehicles such as airplanes and Leon Sylph. Raw onions: His ultimate kryptonite. I should probably not even include this in this page. Ever. Trivia *He has a light Brooklyn accent and often talks in a singsong way. He is fond of making up words and mimicking others' speech manners, such as Jenner's. *Ever since he was a young Haze, he is incredibly fond of tap dancing, which was his sole reason why he wanted to become human. It is never impossible to see him move rhythmically or tap his feet during a casual conversation, and sometimes he even incorporates dancing techniques in combat. He still dreams of being able to perform on stage someday, regardless of his less-than-perfect appearance. *Many of his other odd pastimes include reading (particularly dictionaries), watching films, playing pretend games, making string figures from shadows, and other quirks that can keep his brain and body active. *He likes being rubbed or scratched behind the ears and is rather ticklish on the belly. *His favorite foods are fruits and chocolate. He dislikes dairy products, coffee, potatoes, frozen food, hot food/beverages, and the taste of alcohol. *He tends to be one of the most easily recognizable recruits due to his physical resemblance of a rabbit. Several recruits often refer to him as the 'White Rabbit' in reference to 'Alice in Wonderland.' *He seems to express hatred or an extreme dislike for cats and dogs, mainly dogs. It is also confirmed that calling him or his species 'dogs' is an insult that can only be solved by the perpetrator's thrashed-apart corpse. *He also apparently dislikes crocs and believes them to be blasphemies of human attire. *If someone doesn't have a name, he will give them one. This is occured with the shadow demon Gilbert and recently he has dubbed the demon island as "Wendy". *Because it is a common adverb used throughout the English-speaking world, Clearly's name has been extensively used as a provoking pun by the creator's associates. The "Clearly Game" is often played because of this. Similar to 'the game', the victims lose each time 'Clearly' is mentioned in a sentence. This especially induces great pain, suffering, and self-destruction to his creator. *'''Name Origin: '''Clearly's last name is borrowed from the flowering plant genus Lathyrus, otherwise known as the sweet pea . This fragrant flower may closely resemble the scent produced from the aroma gland of Clearly's tail. The sweet pea is also said to be toxic when ingested, though the fatality of the toxicity is unknown. On the other hand, his given name has no structural portrayal in contribution to his character, though the latent interpretation is open. The name was thought of by pure chance and sounded appeasing to the creator, in which triggered the decision to use it. To this day, the creator continues to express maximum regret for this. Category:1st round Category:Archive: Characters